Coming to Peace
by ravenwing989
Summary: Firekeeper feels her wolf side has disappeared forever. Is there any way she can feel like a wolf again? Includes a few Wolf Captured spoilers.
1. Coming to Peace

Coming to Peace

"_This is where we go our separate ways, dear heart," _Blind Seer said, pausing in a swirl of leaves and bracken. Firekeeper felt her heart tear in two as she dismounted Nahni, the feisty paint stallion that had been a gift from Harjeedian.

_"Please, brother, do not go!" _she cried, wrapping her arms about his warm body. She couldn't believe this was occurring, even though he had warned her – her brother, whom she had known since he was a ball of fluff, and recently her one love, was leaving her to begin his own pack.

_"Firekeeper, be reasonable," _he begged, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. _"We shall see each other again." _She squeezed his neck firmly, burying her watering eyes into his thick fur. _"You know that it is my time. I must split away, and find a mate." _Firekeeper remember how she should have been that such mate. Obviously, Blind Seer was thinking identically. _"We are of two different species. We cannot be together ourselves, but we can each make our race stronger, and is that not the duty of a wolf to his pack?" _

Blind Seer wiggled from beneath her embrace to lick her tears from her cheeks. _"Do not fret sister. Our paths will cross again, soon. I promise." _With that, and one last heart-shattering glance from his pure blue eyes, the wolf vanished into the undergrowth.

It was always for Firekeeper. Blind Seer had loved her ever since he first knew what love truly was – first as a sister, later as more. That was why he left her.

He knew he could only ever cause her pain. The pain that they could never truly be together in the same form, whether human or wolf. Blind Seer needed for her to be happy, and live her life out in peace, and only a human could help her accomplish such. The longer he stayed, the longer he tore a hole through Firekeeper's heart. So, he vowed to himself, he would stay away for twelve moons or longer. That should be plenty of time for her heart to heal, and for her to find a human to care for.

Firekeeper wasn't sure how long she sat in the dirt, not ashamed in the least to let herself go. It was as if someone had torn her heart from her chest to leave a bloody, gaping hole. Nahni nudged her for a long while, but he eventually gave up his pursuit to pick at a few of the lower-hanging branches. His offended silence was worse than his constant pestering.

"I'm coming," she said, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. He nickered cheerfully, trotting away through the trees. Firekeeper trailed after him, knowing that he was taking her to a stream. Nahni had quite a talent for finding edible plants and fresh water.

Thankfully, the quiet stream that she was led to had a deep pool at one end. Firekeeper stripped down from her leather breeches and vest, the crisp air biting into her bare skin. Before she could change her mind, she dove in. The sharp sting of the icy water was sufficient to distract her from the pain in her heart. She scrubbed herself clean furiously, attempting to stay in the water for a short a time as possible. Firekeeper leapt nimbly to the bank, shaking herself dry, her long hair – which she had allowed to grow out during her stay on Misheemnekuru – smacking her across the back. She squeezed the liquid from her tresses, permitting the wind to dry her. When she could bear the chill no longer and was sufficiently dry, Firekeeper tugged a dress from her saddlebags. It was a pretty, pale blue and had been a gift from Rahniseeta. Rahniseeta had said that Harjeedian had had someone buy it for her in Hawk Haven, but since she had no use for it in the arid climate of Liglim, she had gifted it to Firekeeper.

She pulled it over her head, struggling a bit with the lacings. Picking up her leather clothing, she shoved them into her saddlebags. With a leather thong discovered inside a tiny side pocket, Firekeeper tied part of her hair into a half-queue, using the surface of the pool as a sort of mirror. After finishing, she turned her head from side to side, ruffling her skirts, watching her distorted reflection. She sighed. There was nothing wolf-like about her reflection – there would never be if Blind Seer wasn't by her side. Firekeeper looked like a proper noblewoman, like an heir to a barony. Like Elise. The thought of Elise's name made her eager to continue on to the city of Eagle's nest.

Elise. Jared. Sapphire. Shad. Wendee. Edlin. The names flashed across her mind in rapid succession. Derian. This name followed more slowly than the others, and caused her heart to create a funny feeling inside her chest. Firekeeper grunted softly, shaking the feeling away as a horse would shake a bothersome fly. She mounted Nahni, a slightly difficult task due to her skirts. However, when this problem was resolved, Firekeeper steered the stallion in the direction of Eagle's Nest.

Firekeeper was nearly daunted by the looming city of Eagle's Nest. After so long of living in the wild among wolves and in the foreign country of Liglim, the civilization of Hawk Haven seemed like a far cry from what she was familiar with. However, she steeled herself, guiding Nahni through the city gates.

Nahni, for his unusual black paint color, attracted many a stare, but not as many as did the strange, beautiful noblewoman atop his back. Firekeeper began to doubt her decision. Would it not have been better to remain lonely in the wilds, searching after Blind Seer? Desperate to get away from the stares she attracted, Firekeeper caught a young boy walking along the streets, gaping at her horse.

Moistening her lips, she prepared what she would say in Pellish. "Could you direct me to the nearest Carter family stable? I wish to board my horse." So the Pellish lessons with Harjeedian – at Blind Seer's constant urging – had ultimately paid off.

The boy grinned, and she thought there was something familiar about him. "I can take you right there." Firekeeper nodded her thanks. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, lady?"

She considered which name she should spit out. "Tamara," she said, with a small smile. Tamara was her true human birth name, which she had learned from the maimalodalum.

"Well, Lady Tamara, my name is Brock." He said this with a wide grin, half skipping as he led her off to her requested destination.

When they were inside the courtyard of the main branch of the Carter stables, Firekeeper dismounted Nahni, reluctant to surrender his reins to someone she did not know.

"If you'll come with me, Lady, I can show you where your lovely mount will be staying." A man, his nervousness evident by the way he was sweating, motioned for her to follow him into the stables. She turned to thank Brock, but he had already run along.

The stable hand explained all of the services that would be given to her horse during its stay, but she only listened with half an ear. Firekeeper had seen Nahni safely into his stall, and was about to wish him goodbye, when a voice echoed confidently about the stables.

"I see my brother was not incorrect when he told me there was a noblewoman about my stable. Good afternoon, Lady Tamara."

Firekeeper turned, and beheld the tall redhead whom had been her friend for many years. He seemed taller and happier than she recalled, dressed in somewhat grubby stable clothing. Derian smiled, dipping into the appropriate bow, but came up short when he saw her face.

"Firekeeper?" he asked, obviously unsure of himself.

"Derian," she said shyly. He laughed aloud, his face glowing as he advanced the few paces between them easily. Derian stopped, looking as if he wished to hug her, but hesitant of whether she would like to be. Firekeeper solved the issue for him by wrapping her arms around him. To her horrification, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to blink them away. Still laughing happily, he picked her up, and spun her about so that her skirts whirled around them.

Derian finally placed her down at arms length so he could admire her new appearance. "I can't believe this is you, Firekeeper!"

She was totally mortified when a tear actually rolled down her cheek. Derian wiped it away with his shirtsleeve, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"I so glad -" she began but couldn't finish because Derian had crushed her into a hug again.

He released her, guiding her politely into a secluded area of the courtyard behind a cluster of bushes. They sat down in the shade of an oak tree, gazing at one another. Derian could not stop looking her body up and down.

"You look amazing," he finally managed.

She smiled her thanks. "It's been so long…"

Derian sighed. "More than a year and a half."

"I missed you," Firekeeper admitted, blushing slightly as she gazed off into the distance. Finding Derian again almost made up for the loss of Blind Seer – almost.

"Everyone here has missed you extremely," he said, twisting a piece of grass between his long fingers.

"How's Holly?" she inquired. The elderly gardener had been one of the first few who had accepted her for who she was. And from the maimalodalum, Firekeeper had learned that Holly was more to her – Holly was her grandmother.

"She misses you with all her heart. When she found out what had happened to you, she cried for nearly a day."

"May I see her?" Firekeeper asked, feeling for Holly.

Derian nodded. "She's quite lonely. She extended an invitation to me to visit any time I like."

She leapt to her feet, pulling Derian up along with her. "Let's go," she said impetuously.

"There's some of the old Firekeeper spirit," he laughed, complying with her request. Firekeeper nearly sprinted up the hill to the castle, Derian hard-pressed to keep up. She reached the side gate to the gardens with plenty of breath left in her lungs. They opened the gate and walked in the direction of Holly's cottage.

When the two reached the cottage, Derian paused. "I'll let you go ahead first so you two can have a proper reunion. I'll come in later."

Firekeeper tapped on the door, attempting to control her impatience. "Coming, coming!" the elderly gardener called from inside. A few moments later, the door creaked open, revealing Holly. There was a brief silence, then she asked, "May I help you?"

Firekeeper felt sorry as she looked at Holly's bent over frame. She had aged so much, her skin beginning to hang off in folds. Firekeeper felt entirely responsible for the gardener's aging.

"My name is Tamara," she said, watching the shocked expression grow on her grandmother's face, "but you may know me better as Firekeeper."

"Firekeeper? You – you're my granddaughter?" All she could do was nod in reply. It was a great reward for her – the woman who had accepted her just as a girl who wished to learn gardening rather than rejecting her as a strange, feral child was related to her by blood. Holly made an odd noise of excitement, embracing Firekeeper.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she said, the words coming out muffled, for her mouth was pressed into her grandmother's shoulder.

"Derian told me what happened to both of you, and how you decided to stay!" the old woman sobbed. "I couldn't believe it! But now you've returned…"

The rest of the reunion was joined by Derian, and many tears were shed (mostly by Holly) through recollections of each other's tales during the time Firekeeper was in Liglim. Firekeeper and Derian remained at the gardener's home until early evening, when the sun began to sink below the horizon, displaying its colors in a magnificent sunset, as if it too were happy that Firekeeper had returned.

That night, she ate dinner with the entire Carter family: Derian, Brock, Damita, Colby, and Vernita. There, she was asked many questions regarding Liglim. Occasionally, Derian jumped in, seeing she was growing uncomfortable. She was given a cot in Damita's room, and quickly fell asleep under the badly concealed inquisitive gaze of the girl.

In the morning, Derian outfitted her in breeches, boots, and a tunic to help in the stables. "You stay here, you help," he joked, handing them to her. However, when she came out of Damita's room dressed in them, his cheeks flushed.

Firekeeper giggled, recognizing the red color that often spread across her friend's cheeks. "You're blushing," she teased, jumping down the stairs two at a time. He muttered to himself, following her to the stables. Choosing a mellow mare, Derian showed her how to properly groom it. Firekeeper turned out to be quite adept with the tools offered to her. He also instructed her in the way of all of the horses' names, the different reasons they were stabled here, and the proper way to conduct business.

Around noon, Derian went into the house to grab something for them to quickly eat. Calling to one of the stable hands, "I'm going outside for a few minutes. Yell if you need me."

The two settled in the shade of one of the few large trees, eating the handful of crackers and meats Derian had brought out. "Sorry for the bad meal," he said apologetically, "but there's not much I could snatch up that wouldn't take long to eat."

"That's all right," she said.

Silence spread between them, and Derian thought to ask something that had been on his mind since Firekeeper had arrived. "Where's Blind Seer?"

This question stung right to her heart. She struggled, trying not to cry. Blind Seer. The sole reason she had no more wolf side. "He – he – he left," Firekeeper managed to choke out.

Derian gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in close, breathing in his familiar scent. It comforted her, but it wasn't the same as when Blind Seer comforted her. Her eyes flitted up to Derian's face, and he bowed his head, bringing it closer to hers. Firekeeper could feel the breath issuing from his mouth on her skin.

"Derian!" the sharp call brought them both from their spell. They jumped, separating themselves from each other, but ending up looking embarrassed in a slight tangle.

Damita crossed to Derian and Firekeeper, appearing somewhat uncomfortable finding them in their current position.

"Yes?" he asked, standing up, helping Firekeeper along with him.

"Sir Jared and Lady Elise," she said, averting her eyes in awkwardness. "They say they have heard of Firekeeper's return and wish to see her." Having delivered her message, Damita bowed her head and hurried off. Firekeeper made an excited noise in her throat, and raced to the doorway of the stable where the waiting forms of Doc and Elise could be seen.

That evening, when Firekeeper and Derian sat in his bedroom, speaking where it would be near impossible to be interrupted, Firekeeper was barely able to sit still. After having not seen Elise and Jared for almost two years, she could not contain her pleasure.

Derian had a hard time getting her to sit still. "Let's talk," he said seriously.

Amazingly, this statement actually got her to sit next to him on the bed. She peered at him through the curtain of her hair with dark, inquisitive eyes. "About what?"

"You," he said, wondering if this was touchy ground. "You've changed so much. You're demure, and that's strange for me to see you like this. Whatever happened to the Firekeeper who was climbing trees in cutoff leather breeches and a vest, frightening seamstresses and assassins alike, running in the gardens with wolves?"

"I am a wolf no more," she said gruffly, looking away.

"Why?" Derian pressed, aware that his inquires might come with consequences.

"Blind Seer is not with me," she lamented. "He made me wolf, and now he take that from me." She sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of a hand. "He gone from my life and now I am human. Not wolf. Not ever again."

Derian noticed the way she slipped into the way she spoke when he had seen her last. "Firekeeper," he said gently, stroking her cheek with two fingers, "Blind Seer wasn't the only thing that made you wolf." Firekeeper turned her head away, staring at the wall. "You are wolf here," Derian touched her head, "and most importantly you are wolf here." He laid his hand across her heart. "No one can tell you otherwise."

At last, she turned to face him again. "You think so?"

He smiled. "I know so," Derian said, bending his head, at last kissing her.

As Firekeeper felt a fire growing in her chest as she surrendered to the rapture of Derian's kiss, she figured that he was right. Her wolf side was only hiding, waiting for the right person to bring it to the surface.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter Two: Nightmares

Every night for the past week, the nightmares had plagued Firekeeper in her sleep. They were horrible: memories of her human life, especially from around the time of the deaths of everyone in the settlement in which she had lived when she was a child. She cried silently in her sleep, sometimes was afraid to fall asleep, and occasionally woke up, gasping for air, feeling imaginary smoke choke her lungs.

She wanted comfort, like the comfort only Blind Seer used to be able to give her. Firekeeper's thoughts immediately flitted to Derian, but she knew she shouldn't bother him. He had a business to run in the mornings, getting up before the sun to care for the horses. However, she changed her mind after one particularly gruesome dream.

Firekeeper padded from Damita's room, not making a sound. Quietly, she pushed open Derian's door, which she knew had a tendency to squeak. But she forgot to maneuver around the loose floorboard. It creaked loudly, freezing her in place.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, turning over. Derian froze, much like Firekeeper. "Firekeeper?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

She looked away. She felt like an awkward idiot, standing there in the darkness of his room is a borrowed nightgown. Eventually, she said under her breath, "I couldn't sleep." Mustering her courage again, Firekeeper tiptoed over to his bed, lifting the cover so she could climb under it.

Derian pulled her close without question. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She buried her face in his chest. "It was a nightmare." Firekeeper paused, musing over where to begin. "It was memories – memories of when I was a child. I remember the fire…all of it now." She shuddered. "I remember the flames devouring all of the houses, and I remember the heat on my skin. I remember my mother dragging me out of the house. I lay on the ground, choking from the smoke, and she was kneeling beside me…a huge wolf came from the forest and she begged it to take me, and care for me. The wolf complied…she told me goodbye, and ran back inside to try to save my father. But as soon as she went inside, the roof caved in…I heard a cut-off scream and a loud snap as the beams broke her body…"

Derian was surprised to feel tears splash across his bare chest. "Firekeeper," he said into her hair, letting her name trail away. She squeezed herself in close, and he let her. He murmured comforting things to her, and stroked her hair. At last he bent his face down to kiss her. Firekeeper took this as welcome and let her passion take over her.

"Derian!" Colby Carter called through the door, trying to be quiet so as to not wake up Damita and Brock. "Derian!" Supposing that his son could not hear him, he opened the door and cried out in astonishment. Derian and Firekeeper were intertwined, naked, on his son's bed, kissing. They broke apart, and Derian yelled out while she looked on in amusement. He yanked the blanket up to hide both of their naked bodies.

Colby stuttered, trying to find words for hit initial reactions. Finally he managed to splutter, "Get dressed." He knew his son was ashamed by the way a red blush spread across his cheeks like a wildfire. Firekeeper was about to slip from under the covers, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Stay there. Get dressed when we leave." She obeyed him, but the reluctance was clear on her face. Firekeeper glanced over at Derian, who was in the process of redressing. He smiled reassuringly at her, kissed her forehead, and followed his father from the room.

The muscles around his father's mouth tightened, letting Derian know how furious Colby was. He refused to speak to his son until they reached a deserted area of the stable yard.

The veins in Colby's throat twitched. "What were you thinking?" His voice came low, calm, and ever-so-wrathful. Derian wanted to say something but he felt like a fish: his lips moved to try to speak, but no sound was produced. Eventually, he gave up trying to reply. It hurt him to see his father so angry at him – Colby was angry only very, very rarely, but when he was, everyone was sure to remember it.

His father waited for Derian to speak. All he could do was to shrug his shoulders and look away. Colby shook his head, dissatisfied. "I'm disappointed in you, son."

"I know," he said, his voice meek.

"What would occur if she happened to become pregnant with your child? What could you do then? You would be obliged to marry her, and raise the child you helped create. Enough of an issue that would be if it were merely two commoners, the fact that she is a _noblewoman_, even if it is merely by adoption, creates a sea of problems! I doubt Earl Kestrel would like his adopted daughter made pregnant by a commoner!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" he cried suddenly.

"Planning on what?" Colby asked, his tone rising slightly.

"That!" Derian said loudly, gesturing back at the house like a madman. "What you just saw!"

"You say you weren't planning on it. But how in the world could Firekeeper ever get the idea that you might remotely be interested in her? Even if she had initiated the relationship, all you had to do was to stop it. That was your responsibility!"

"But what if I love her? I can't stop my feelings!" Derian half-shouted, his anger rising.

"You're going have to learn how to control those feelings then," Colby said, turning and walking away, leaving Derian feeling more hurt and confused than ever.


	3. The Norwood Grant

Chapter Three: The Norwood Grant

Firekeeper dismounted Nahni, the paint horse she had received from Harjeedian in Liglim, while by her side, Derian swung from Prahini's saddle. Her adoptive father, Earl Kestrel had requested that she stay at the Norwood Grant for half a year and she had eagerly complied. Firekeeper not seen him or the other members of the family since her return from Misheemnekuru. To her utmost bliss, Derian had also been invited, to inspect the Earl's most recent horse purchases, but mostly because he had become good friends with Edlin.

Firekeeper grinned at the tall redhead as he stooped over to loosen his horse's girth. He looked up to catch her eyes, smiling as well. The bubble they seemed to be enveloped in was ruptured by a loud, excited voice.

"I say Firekeeper!!! Is that you?" Edlin strolled up to the two, his lean, lanky frame now almost as tall as Derian's. Firekeeper could see that his face and kind words would be enough to break some poor girl's heart in the near future.

"Edlin!" she said happily, reaching up to embrace her adoptive brother, having just as much trouble as when she tried to hug Derian. "You've grown some!"

He laughed, looking down at her. "Firekeeper, this doesn't look like you at all! But you haven't grown one inch – have you shrunk?" She rolled her eyes.

Edlin ruffled her hair in quite a brotherly manner, reaching around her to shake Derian's hand. "Long time no see, what?" he said lightly.

"You're almost as tall as I am!" Derian said, laughing.

"Firekeeper!" a few voices called in unison. Earl Kestrel and the rest of the family were crossing from the house to the group of three.

Firekeeper embraced the Earl, saying so only he could hear, "I'm so glad to see you again, Father!"

She pulled away to look at his face, and saw his features were slightly frozen into a state of shock. "That's the first time you've ever called me Father," he said with unusual emotion in his voice and tears in his eyes. However, he regained composure of himself, and again became a dignified figure.

Earl Kestrel shook hands briskly with Derian. "I'm pleased that you both could come on such short notice."

"I appreciate your invitation to come along with Firekeeper," he said politely.

"Well," Earl Kestrel replied with a twinkle in his eye, "the servants who look after the Kestrel residence in Eagle's Nest have passed word along to me that you two have been nigh inseparable since Firekeeper returned from Liglim."

Firekeeper interjected smoothly, seeing Derian's cheeks about to turn pink, and said, "Derian was my first human friend, and I hadn't seen him in over a year. It's perfectly understandable, no?"

Earl Kestrel nodded. "Perfectly understandable," he said in agreement. She heard Derian let of a tiny sigh of relief and she carefully moved back an inch to tread firmly on his foot. His almost silent hiss of breath told Firekeeper he understood her message. "Let's see you both settled in, and then we can continue this conversation. I have many a question I wish to ask you, Firekeeper."

Derian and Firekeeper were guided by an impassive servant to their rooms. The first stop was at Derian's room, which was situated in a rather bare part of the manor. Many other doors lined the walls, and Firekeeper hoped that one of them would belong to her, but she saw that the servant intended to lead her along elsewhere. Derian handed Firekeeper her bag, which he had been carrying for her as a proper gentleman.

She took it with a curtsy and smile, all for the servant's benefit. When he had turned his back to lead her down the hallway, she turned to Derian with an expression of poutiness on her face. She blew him an air kiss before following the servant.

Firekeeper was yet again disappointed when she found her room was nowhere within sneaking distance of Derian's. It was beyond a very long corridor of servants' rooms, and as her guide informed her, four or five were always roaming the corridors at night.

She flopped onto the plush bed in her chamber, hating how she sunk into the covers and pillows with no effort. As the fabric enclosed Firekeeper, she thought of how much fun could be had with Derian amongst the bedspread.

Derian stood before Earl Kestrel, listing off the positive and negative points of each of his seven new horses.

"The palomino mare is a sturdy, trustworthy mount, but the bit the previous owner used on her cut into her tongue and cheeks, so she is in pain every time the bit touches those sensitive areas. When this happens she has a tendency to shy. I would advise not using a bit and training her to respond to human touches instead of that of a metal bit."

Earl Kestrel nodded as Derian finished his last critique, hastily scribbling notes on a piece of parchment.

"Thank you. You may go." He said without looking up from the paper.

Derian turned to walk for the study door, but his feet turned of their own accord to face the earl again. "May I ask you something, sir?"

Earl Kestrel peered up from his notes. "Of course."

Derian's mouth seemed to work of its own will before his brain could comprehend what he was about to say. "May I have Firekeeper's hand in marriage?" he blurted.

A moment later, the consequences of his rash action sunk into his mind. He blushed a bright scarlet, and ran from the earl's study as fast as his feet would carry him, with Earl Kestrel's gaze burning into his back as he went.

An hour later found Derian huddled upon a bench in the Norwood garden. He buried his face in his hands, mentally punishing himself for his stupid mouth. Out of the corner of his eye through his fingers, Derian saw Firekeeper seat herself on the bench beside him. He did his best to hide his face from her.

Gently, she tugged his fingers away from his eyes. "What happened?" she asked softly, rhythmically rubbing Derian's hands in her own.

He glanced away as he mumbled his answer. He couldn't bear to look at her sweet face. "I did something idiotic that will probably separate us forever."

Firekeeper let go of his hands to turn his face to her. "Do you remember what you told me about being wolf?"

He nodded, his eyes brimming over with tears as he absorbed her face for what he felt would be the last time.

"It is the same here. Even if we are not together physically, we will be together here," here she touched his head, "and in here." Firekeeper laid her hand across Derian's heart, and kissed him with all her passion.

An approaching presence made Firekeeper tear her lips from Derian's. Earl Kestrel stood before them, his face inscrutable. She glanced over at Derian, who was blushing and stuttering incomprehensibly. The earl observed their position through narrowed eyes – Firekeeper's hand across Derian's chest, Derian's hand splayed across her thigh.

For some strange reason, Earl Kestrel appeared sad as he turned away.

Derian threw the clothing scattered around his room into his traveling bag. Firekeeper sat on the bed next to the bag, trying to reason with him.

"Why do you _have_ to go?" she wanted to know.

"Your father just caught me _kissing _you! I can't stay after he witnessed that!"

When Derian turned away, Firekeeper tugged the clothes out of the bag and tossed them across them room. When he turned back, he found his bag empty and his before neatly-folded clothing strewn over the floor. He muttered something that she didn't quite catch, and depositing the rest inside the bag, went to pick up the other clothing. Firekeeper tossed the clothing in the bag over to the opposite side of the room.

As Derian bent over to retrieve the rumpled attire, a knock sounded at the door. The person didn't wait for answer, but instead walked straight in.

"May I speak to you alone, Derian?" Earl Kestrel asked.

Derian shot Firekeeper a glare as if to say, "I told you so." She nodded to the earl and strode from the room.

It took a lot of self-will to resist her urge to listen at the door. Firekeeper instead stormed outside, through the gardens, until she reached the border of the surrounding forest. One look at her face was enough to make anyone who saw her scurry for cover.

She cut straight to the heart of the forest, occasionally stumbling over the hem of her dress. In a sudden fit of spontaneity, she flung her clothes away, letting the chilly breeze caress her body. Then she ran.

Derian watched nervously as Earl Kestrel paced the length of the room. His hand twitched up and down the seaming of his bag, his eyes tracking the earl's movements with his heart leaping spastically in his chest.

Eventually Earl Kestrel stopped pacing and faced Derian. "At length I have reached my decision," he said grimly. The younger man's face fell, feeling in his heart that he would never see Firekeeper again. He hung his head to hide the tears gathering in his eyes. "I will allow you to ask Firekeeper for her hand in marriage."

At these words, Derian's head shot up in shock. For a few moments, he was utterly speechless, his face blank.

"I can't guarantee her answer will be yes," Earl Kestrel warned. "It is up to her to decide whether she wishes to spend her life with you."

"All I want is a chance," he said hoarsely.

"But don't ask until I give her this," the earl requested. He held out his hand to Derian, revealing a tiny, silver wolf charm on a necklace resting on his palm. "From Holly I discovered her birthday, which happens to fall on the second day of the wolf moon."

"It fits her," Derian said, fighting back his tears of happiness.

"Do you have such a pendant?"

Derian nodded. "My mother gave me my horse marriage pendant when I came back from Liglim." He tugged the necklace from the pouch in his bag, and clasped it around his neck.

"I'll give this to her later this afternoon. You may ask her when we sit in the study to speak this evening."

Derian nodded, remembering the family meeting the Kestrels held every evening. He had since been invited to join, considering as he was a good family friend.

Overcome with emotion, Derian embraced the smaller man in gratitude.

When Firekeeper returned from her run in the woods, she discovered that no one had been particularly worried over her destination. She washed up, and sat through the dinner with the other members of her family and Derian. Firekeeper constantly tried to catch his eye, but whenever she attempted this, he seemed to be deep in serious conversation with Edlin at the opposite end of the table.

When they were making their way to the study, Earl Kestrel slipped something into Firekeeper's hand. "Put it on so it can be seen," he whispered in her ear.

She opened her hand to see a tiny, silver wolf charm dangling from a silver chain. Firekeeper put it on, feeling the silver warm against her skin.

In the study she flopped into a leather armchair, not willing to participate in the discussion unless personally requested.

About a few minutes into the discussion, she witnessed a small, silent discourse between Derian and the earl. Earl Kestrel nodded slightly to Derian, who, with a nervous intake of breath, made his way to where she was seated.

He perched on the armrest, and took a deep breath. "Firekeeper, I have something to ask you."

Firekeeper nodded, immediately alert. There was something different about his tone. Anxiety mixed with fear. That was what she heard in his voice.

"I don't know how else I can say this besides the way it'll come out." Derian gulped, obviously preparing himself for the main point of his speech.

"Firekeeper, will you marry me?"

This was definitely not what she had expected. Firekeeper was stunned into silence for a moment. Derian's face seemed to fall, thinking he was to be disappointed.

But Firekeeper replied with the only answer she could give. And that was, "Yes."

She rose out of her chair slightly to gently kiss him. "Yes, I will marry you," she said more softly. Firekeeper kissed him again, tugging him down to occupy the seat with her. This was what she needed – what she always wanted. She had found the one person in the world she wanted to be with. Blind Seer had been right. He couldn't make her happy. Only Derian could.


	4. Journey to the Iron Mountains

Chapter Four: Journey to the Iron Mountains

It hadn't taken much persuading to convince Derian to go with her when Firekeeper chose to visit with her wolf family one last time before being wed. However, it had taken her much arguing on her part to get Derian to go on foot. She had argued that a horse would merely slow them down on their way to the Iron Mountains. After Firekeeper's quarrelsome tone had done nothing in her favor, she had resorted to soft words and touches. Eventually, Derian had given in to her requests.

So here they were, one exhausted and the other enthusiastic. Derian and Firekeeper were in hiding, observing the motions and routines of the guards inside the guardhouse that blocked the only easily accessible path to the other side of the Iron Mountains.

Before the couple had left Eagle's Nest, they had attempted to obtain a permit to pass through the gap from Queen Sapphire or King Shad. However, they had both been occupied by the birth of their second child, and had no time for matters they thought trivial.

Darkness was falling, and with darkness came the switching of the guard. Firekeeper could see the guards about to flood the area with light from their massive lanterns. She grabbed Derian's hand and pulled him through the gathering shadows.

They were almost too slow. Light near exploded throughout the mountain pass. Firekeeper and Derian dove into the surrounding trees to avoid being seen, but the tremendous crash that resulted from them landing on top of a thicket of bushes could not be avoided. They picked themselves from the bushes, Firekeeper trying to get her bearings. The extreme light had completely destroyed her night vision. Everywhere she gazed, spots danced across her eyes. Over Derian's nervous breathing, she could hear the barely audible sounds of at least two guards coming to investigate the source of the noise. Obviously, these sentries had been on patrol closer than either of them had thought. More than ever, Firekeeper wished she had a wolf's nose.

Once again, she took Derian's hand, pulling him in the direction her senses told her was north.

A few hours before dawn, Firekeeper felt that it would be safe enough for them to rest before going on their way. Derian spread out a blanket on the ground to lie on, but the summer night was comfortably warm, so he didn't bother with a covering blanket. He beckoned her over, but she gently refused. Lying with Derian wouldn't allow her to be on full alert.

Instead, she opted for a high tree branch above where her fiancée slept. Firekeeper curled up in the crevice where the thick tree limb met the trunk.

In the morning, after keeping watch all night, Firekeeper found that she was only the smallest bit tired. However, she knew that if Derian woke to see her awake as well, he would worry that she had gotten no rest at all. When he stirred, she closed her eyes to mimic sleep, but her senses were still pricked.

After the pretense of sleep was getting to be too tedious for her, Firekeeper nimbly leapt from the tree branch, and gave Derian a good morning kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, his eyes still clouded with sleep. Yawning, he handed her a bowl of the porridge he had been cooking over the small, smokeless fire. She spooned it down quickly, attempting to ignore the taste, or rather, lack there of. Firekeeper vowed to bring down some small game for the midday meal Derian would insist on.

Already, the summer heat was becoming unbearable, even so early in the morning. The cotton shirt Firekeeper wore stuck to her, creating a very uncomfortable sensation.

Ignoring Derian's stuttering, she tugged it off and knotted it around her waist.

"Take yours off," she suggested. "It feels much better."

Stubbornly, he refused.

But as they began the trek to the territory where Firekeeper's wolf pack resided, Derian saw the wisdom of removing his shirt. To Firekeeper's delight, he did just so, allowing the pale skin of his chest to be exposed to the musty sunlight filtering through the trees.

Firekeeper's pace was slowed by Derian, who had never made such a long journey not astride a horse's back. By the time evening arrived again, the couple had only covered a little less than three-fourths of the distance Firekeeper had hoped to travel over.

The moon shining brightly overhead gave Firekeeper a frivolous idea. Tugging a worn out Derian behind her, she led the way into the heart of the forest.

"Run with me," she begged, casting sweet eyes up at him. There was no possible way he could actually refuse. He discarded his pack on the ground, and followed her where she would take him.

Derian was too exhausted to keep pace with her, so Firekeeper ran ahead, teasing him at every turn. She rushed ahead into a clearing, yanking her shirt back on again. There, she paused, mocking him, although lovingly. Breathing hard, he stomped into the clearing, only to find her off again.

Firekeeper finally stopped back where Derian had abandoned the pack. "Good night," she said, grinning wickedly, before beginning to climb up the nearest tree.

"Not yet," he said between gasps for air. He took hold of her ankle to gently tug her down into a kiss. When they broke apart, he said, "Now you can go."

This night, Firekeeper finally slept, even if it was only for a few hours. Ever so slowly, they were drawing near to her birth pack. She could feel it in her bones.

The clearing was alive with wolves. Obviously, they had smelled Firekeeper coming, and were here to great her. Before they had come too near, she had howled the news of Derian's coming, and their upcoming "mating" ceremony, so the wolves were prepared. Her pack mates leapt up, furiously licking her face, and greeting her ecstatically.

Derian was not forgotten, however. He was cautiously being investigated by some of the younger wolves, who obviously did not know what to make of him. But when Firekeeper threw her arms around his neck, and smothered him with kisses, they saw that he was a friend, and began to smother him with wolf kisses as well.

After the 'hello' ritual, the Ones of the pack emerged, strolling easily through the parted mass of wolves.

_"Firekeeper," _the One Female said, licking her cheek. _"I see you have brought your mate to visit us." _

She barked, _"Yes," _scratching under the One Female's chin.

After saying hello to the One Male, Firekeeper asked the question she had been hesitating to. _"Mother, is Blind Seer here?"_

The One Female appeared sad. _"No, dear Firekeeper, he is not. He left our pack two moon spans ago, and did not tell a one where he was venturing to."_

_"Oh," _Firekeeper said, sadly disappointed.

_"Never mind him, daughter. Come, and tell me everything that has happened to you since I last saw you. I am curious." _

So Firekeeper followed the One Female to a secluded place to tell her tale.

After about a month with the wolves, Derian could actually say minor phrases, such as "I'm hungry," "I'm tired," "I want to play," and "Leave me alone." The adult wolves found his fractured dialogue amusing, but Derian soon discovered the pups made no such judgment. He had soon fallen comfortably into his role as babysitter, but just as soon he found it time to return home.

Firekeeper had taken time to show him all kinds of useful wilderness survival techniques, and before long, he was an adequate frontiersman.

But the beginnings of doubts about the upcoming wedding shadowed the last few days he had. Derian knew they were just regular jitters, but he wondered, _did I make the right choice in asking Firekeeper to marry me? And did _she _make the right decision in saying yes? _

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long in coming out. I understand if it's a bit choppy -- this is the only time I'd have in about a few more months to write any, and I was being pestered by my buddies over in the Jane Lindskold Forum. LOL. So here it is. It may not be very good, but I was forced to get it out. cough moonwolf, misha, cough_**


	5. The Wedding

Chapter Five: The Wedding

As the wedding grew ever nearer, Derian's doubts grew ever higher. What had he gotten himself into? He was to marry Firekeeper – no matter how docile she might seem at the moment, she was a wild creature at heart. What if after they were married, she grew tired of him and wanted to leave him for the wilds? Derian didn't want even the slightest chance of possible heartbreak and dishonor. _Better to pull out now then later. _

However, Firekeeper seemed to have no such doubts. As the days counting down to their wedding flew by, she grew more and more ecstatic. She turned out to be an avid wedding planner, and so ended up that Derian had almost no say.

They – or rather, Firekeeper – had decided on an outside wedding on the Norwood Grant, at which her adoptive father had allowed the ceremony to be held.

One evening, when they were taking a stroll alone through the deserted streets of Eagle's Nest, Derian voiced the things that had troubled his mind for over a week. "Firekeeper," he began hesitatingly, letting go of her hand.

Appearing puzzled, she moved to be face to face with him. "What is it?"

He sighed, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Us."

"What's wrong with us?" she wanted to know. "We're meant for each other and that's all that matters. We're going to be married in a few weeks, and then we'll be mates for life."

The word 'mates' made Derian's heart skid to a halt. It was such a wolf-word. That one word instilled with him a fear that the woman he loved would truly return to her wolf pack for good, never to look back at his face again.

"It's…it's just…" he swallowed, trying to force the words out.

Firekeeper's look of concern stung him. He was a bumbling idiot for even starting this stupid conversation!

"Never mind," he said softly, looking away.

"No." Firekeeper reached up to grab his cheeks and pulled his face to look at her once more. "Tell me what you want to say."

Before he could think about it, Derian blurted, "I think I'm having doubts."

"What?" She looked hurt.

He nodded. "I hate having doubts, but I'm afraid that once we're married, you won't love me anymore and you'll just leave me and go back to live the wolves."

"That's bull----" she said firmly.

He laughed weakly.

"Derian," Firekeeper said, her voice soft, "I love you. And I'll admit, when I'm alone, I have doubts too. But then I look at you, and see that there is nothing to doubt. Everything I ever wanted is standing here, right in front of me and that will never change. I swear."

"You promise?" he asked, feeling the fool for actually having to hear the answer.

"I do," she whispered, and kissed him.

The biggest stress of the upcoming wedding for Firekeeper was the dress. Still she enjoyed the freedom men's clothing offered, and only wore simple dresses at Derian's request. However, the ones offered for her approval by Vernita were awfully elegant. As she impatiently tried on dress after dress, she found herself hating every single one. _Wouldn't it be easier just to get married naked? _She wondered.

Vernita sensed her displeasure, and gave up attempting to convince Firekeeper to wear one of the offered dresses. "We'll just make you one from scratch!" she said brightly. Unfortunately, Firekeeper was not allowed to see it until it was done, which would be only a few days before the ceremony. She hoped she liked it, for Vernita's sake.

The dress was finally brought to Firekeeper for a final fitting three days before the wedding.

She and Derian had been relaxing on the couch in the Earl's study, chatting with him and Edlin when news arrived that Firekeeper's dress was ready for her viewing. Squeezing her fiancée's hand, she smiled at Earl Kestrel and Edlin, and ventured up to her quarters.

Vernita greeted her enthusiastically. "I hope you like the dress."

Firekeeper nodded in anticipation.

The older woman walked around the dressing screen to return with the dress. Firekeeper gasped in astonishment.

It was wonderful! The bodice of the dress was made of leather, with white ribbon laces running up it to make it appear fancier. There were no sleeves attached to the bodice – instead the bodice simply wrapped around her torso. The skirt part of the dress was a billowing blue fabric which would, from looking at it, allow her plenty of movement.

"Can I try it on?" Firekeeper asked, reaching out to touch the bodice.

Vernita laughed. "I knew you'd like it."

She stepped around the dressing screen – only to be respectful to her fiancée's mother – and tried on the dress. Coming back around, Firekeeper remarked, almost sadly, "I'm becoming such a girl."

"Is that a bad thing?" Vernita asked, embracing her.

"I just feel like I'm losing who I am. Me, the wolf."

The older woman gazed her in the eye. "You just need to remember your wolf side. I'm sure my son can help you with that."

Firekeeper smiled in return. "I'm sure he can…he did it once before."

"Now," Vernita said as the younger woman went behind the screen to redress, "make sure that you don't mention this dress to Derian."

"Why not?" she asked, tugging on her shirt as she came to face her fiancée's mother again.

"It's traditional for the groom not to view the bride in her gown before the marriage."

"Oh. I'll keep it a secret then."

Vernita winked. "My son won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Firekeeper couldn't believe the wedding was merely in a few hours. Shortly, she would be forever wed to the love of her life. She was excited, but slightly afraid. What if Derian was right? What if once they were married, she didn't love him anymore and _did _leave him? What if she never looked back when she did leave? What if _he _left her? What if he wouldn't look back when he left her? What if –

She wanted to scream at herself, or pound her forehead into the most convenient wall. There was absolutely nothing wrong with their relationship! Nothing! But what if –

This time she pinched herself as hard as she could. The sharp twist of pain allowed her to think a little more clearly. Firekeeper had to talk to Derian.

Even though she knew it was forbidden for them to see each other before they were joined in matrimony, she snuck to his quarters anyway.

"Who is it?" he called when she knocked.

"It's me," she said softly. "Open the door."

Derian was silent, no footsteps moving towards the door. "You know I can't." he said after a while. "I'm not even supposed to talk with you before the wedding."

"It's important!"

"Then talk through the door, _quickly._"

Firekeeper sighed, pressing her cheek against the wood. "You need to promise me something, Derian."

"Anything."

"You need to be prepared to let me go sometime…"

His voice rose in protest, but she cut him off.

"I'm not finished. You need to be prepared to let me go sometime, but know that I will always come back to you. I wouldn't do anything unfaithful; I would just take my space. Derian, you know me better than any other human. You chose to love me, and accept me the way I am."

No words came from inside the room.

"I'll see you at the ceremony," she said, disappointed with the outcome of the discussion.

Vernita was in Firekeeper's room to help her prepare for the wedding. Once she had on the gown, her soon to be mother-in-law twisted her hair up into an elegant bun.

"Put these on," she said, handing the bride a pair of slippers.

Firekeeper gazed upon them and sighed. Slippers. She would wear boots with breeches, only because Derian forced them upon her. Whenever she wore long dresses, she often went barefoot underneath. However, slippers were a different matter. They were stiff, unforgiving.

"Just this once," she growled, to Vernita's amusement.

When Firekeeper stood, the older woman pulled the lacings tighter, as well as brushing out a few creases in the skirt.

"You look beautiful," she commented.

Firekeeper smiled.

Vernita guided her down the stairs to a side door that led out into the garden, then left with a few encouraging words. She peeked outside, and saw that everyone had taken their places: Derian at the alter in the center of an arc created by Brock, Vernita, and Colby at one end, and Earl Kestrel, Lady Stanbrook, Tait, and Edlin at the other.

A few giggles behind her told Firekeeper that Damita, Lillis, and Agneta were approaching. Elise followed along behind the three young girls, acting as the mature leader of the group. They were dressed alike in simple pink gowns made of the same material as Firekeeper's skirt.

She greeted them with a smile, but no words. She was too nervous too speak.

"How are you feeling?" Elise asked.

"Anxious," Firekeeper said, fidgeting a little.

Elise smiled. "I can tell." She handed the bride a basket with small items wrapped in blue fabric. "You forgot these."

She smiled at her friend as they five of them took their places. Firekeeper noticed that the four others carried small wooden boxes.

From outside came the signal to begin the wedding. Lillis and Agneta strode from the house into the garden, perfectly in step. Next came Elise and Damita. At the alter, Lillis and Agneta drifted to stand next to their brother, and Elise and Damita stood next to Brock.

Knowing all eyes would be on her, Firekeeper stepped into the garden. As heads swiveled to look at her, her heart beat faster. It was strange to find herself afraid. She didn't even look at any of the guests, for her eyes were entirely for Derian.

Derian wore fine black knee-breeches, a white tunic, a blue waistcoat, and a blue frockcoat. He smiled at her, his face awash in a rosy glow. When Firekeeper reached him, he took her hand, whispering, "You look gorgeous."

Colby stepped forward to deliver the traditional beginning words of the wedding. "We are here to begin a new family, a family of two that will, with blessing and fortune, someday be a much larger family."

Smiles and a little good-natured laughter broke out among the assembled guests, who were no doubt imagining tiny, wild wolf-children.

"From the time of those ancestors who are but names in our personal litanies," Colby continued, "we have celebrated the union of two individuals into one family by the filling of a pouch symbolizing our hopes and dreams for the newly married couple. This pouch is then the first thing placed in their family shrine. Someday, when the, too, join the march of ancestors, their pouch will be moved into their heir's family shrine, thus granting continuity."

He stepped back, so Derian could speak. "Dear Firekeeper, I ask you to accept the pouch I have prepared for this day." He held it up to show it to the guests. The pouch was made of a soft leather, imprinted with an image of a wolf.

Firekeeper extended her hand to join Derian's on the strap as tradition demanded. "I accept your gift," then softer, so only Derian could hear, "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Now it was time for the delivering of the gifts. Colby spoke while Vernita stepped forward. "My son, my daughter, Vernita and I wish offer you the hope of children, just as we have been blessed with children of our own." His wife dropped an ivory carving of an infant into the pouch. She kissed her son and his new wife before stepping back.

Earl Kestrel spoke, while Lady Stanbrook strode forward. "Daughter and son, our wish for you is understanding. Learn to listen and to love the other person for who they are, and be ready to love and let go." Lady Stanbrook placed a tiny carving of an ear and heart bound together in the pouch, then kissed the couple.

Because she was the next eldest of the attendants, Elise stepped forward to offer the gift of health, the same gift she had offered at Sapphire and Shad's wedding. After the ritual kiss, she stepped back to allow the Carter siblings to step forward. After the offering of wealth, Edlin came forward to bestow the gift of wisdom, and lastly his sisters gave happiness to the couple.

Now came the time for the bride and groom to offer each other their secret wishes. Fingers curled tightly around her trinket – for she had been told that no one should be able to see it – Firekeeper was about to speak the ritual words when a howl cut through the air.

Her head snapped around the gaze towards the source. Blind Seer?!

The guest started a quiet commotion. Firekeeper could hear them. _"What is it?"_ they wanted to know.

From the trees, a wolf padded toward the alter. Someone shrieked, but many remained calm for they recognized the blue-eyed wolf.

_"Blind Seer!" _she cried, dropping to her knees to hug the wolf.

He licked her cheek. _"I heard that you were being wed, sister. I had to come offer my wishes." _

Blind Seer disentangled himself from her to lick Derian's hand in greeting, then picked up something that had fallen from his mouth.

_"My wish for you, sister, and brother, is for your children to grow up with a foot in each world. You shall teach your child the way of the wolf, and Derian shall teach your child the way of the human. In this way, wolves and humans shall live in harmony once more." _

He dropped his gift – a small fang with horse hair wrapped around it – into the pouch. Firekeeper stroked his head, then stood to speak the ritual words.

"Derian, I offer you my secret wish for our union. I give it to you because from this day forth whatever I do, I do as part of something new – a new creation called 'us.'" She slipped her trinket into the bag.

Derian spoke, and his voice cracked with honesty. His words were the same, and he too placed his secret into the pouch.

Firekeeper drew an item from her basket. "Now," she said, her voice firm, "dear Derian, we have received the good wishes of family and friends. With this needle and thread let me close the pouch so that these good wishes sustain us through a long and fruitful marriage."

Derian held the edges of the pouch together to Firekeeper could sew them shut. While she began to sew, he recited, "What we have here drawn together let no person, no force, no cause in all the world pull apart. Together we are sewn. Together we shall remain."

On these final words, she ended her stitching and tied off the thread.

When the thread snapped, the guests chanted together, "As these two so wish it, let it be so."

As Firekeeper embraced Derian, she felt tears fog up her eyes. They were bound together, forever.

**_A/N: You may recognize this scene (the wedding) as taken from Wolf's Head, Wolf's Heart. The wedding is credited to Jane Lindskold, and the only thing I changed were the characters and Blind Seer's addition. The wedding was not my creation._**


	6. A Family

Chapter Six: A Family

Firekeeper loathed how Derian could laugh in the face of her misery. Her morning sickness, matched with her frequent mood swings, odd cravings, and heavy, seven-month pregnant belly didn't put her in the most tolerant of moods.

After their marriage, Derian had easily reminded her of exactly who she was: a wolf inside of a human body. Firekeeper had rejoiced in the moonlight, barefoot romps that became nearly nightly occurrences. However, once she began to lose her stomach every morning, and found that there was another life within her, these outings were cut until they trickled down into none at all.

Derian and the other Carter family members – they were residing at the Carter home because Derian was inheriting the family business – had wisely elected to remain out of her way as much as possible. The only time Firekeeper ever really saw or spoke to her husband in recent days was when they slept together at night. Otherwise, there was almost no way she saw anyone else. Vernita and Derian had made her promise not to lumber out to the stables, saying it wouldn't be healthy for the baby.

Firekeeper had done her best to stay true to this pledge, and for the most part had done well. She felt like a shadow of her former self. She didn't really want anyone to see her like this anyway.

---

Observing Firekeeper, Derian began to doubt like her hadn't since before the wedding. _This can't have been a good idea. Just watching Firekeeper glare at her stomach with so much contempt is sending chills up my spine. Who knows what she'll do to the child that comes out of her?_

The other voice in his head attempted to reason with him. _Firekeeper is a wolf. Wolves don't just abandon their pups for no good reason. _

_Yes, that's all very well, but what if now she's an unstable mix of human and wolf? It's all my fault if she is! _

_--- _

Firekeeper had to get out of the house. She didn't care if she broke the promise she had given. Anything was better than sitting here day after day, with nothing but thoughts to occupy her time.

"Firekeeper!" Vernita cried as her daughter in law walked into the stable, half in astonishment, half in displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" Derian asked, approaching, then softly, "You're so close to delivery. It's not safe."

"I don't care," she said resolutely. "I've been sitting around the house for seven months, ever since my stomach began to grow. I can't stand another minute."

"Firekeeper," Derian said urgently, "you're pushing nine months. This isn't good for you."

She sent him a glare that dared him to press his luck further.

He surrendered.

Firekeeper was strolling about the stable, admiring the horses, when she felt an abnormal wetness spreading from between her legs.

Reaching down to feel it through her clothes, Firekeeper turned to Derian to ask nervously, "Why am I leaking?"

---

The two squalling babies wriggled in her arms, deafening her with their cries. However, they were hers, and she couldn't be a prouder mother, or love them any less than she did. The pain of delivering the twins had even made her feel more like herself again, now that the two new life forms were out in the world.

"Good thing we had a spare stall handy," Derian remarked as he crouched by his wife. They both laughed as the twins – a boy and a girl – sneezed simultaneously at the straw dust.

"What should we name them?" Firekeeper asked, handing the babies to Derian.

"Hmm," he mused, as the little boy tugged his ear, and the little girl pulled at his lip. Firekeeper smiled. The nine months of torture had been worth it for her two little treasures. "I did come across a female name while pouring over our family ancestry. I thought you might like it. The name is Lycaenion. It means little she-wolf."

She sat up, laying her head on his knee. "I love it."

Derian kissed Lycaenion's forehead. "I also thought about Kyran for a son's name."

"Perfect." Firekeeper squeezed what she could of Derian's hand.

He helped her stand, and handed her Kyran so he could balance her with a free arm. They left the stall to a smattering of applause. Firekeeper glowed with such a light that no one could ignore her. Many congratulations were offered to the proud mother and father. She accepted them in stride, leaning against Derian, still weak from her experience.

Once they had accepted much praise, he guided his wife into the house. "Sleep, dear Firekeeper." He kissed her cheek. "You deserve it."

---

Firekeeper found that keeping up with two rambunctious five year olds brought back fond memories of her wolf baby-sitting days.

Lycaenion and Kyran had a natural tendency to climb anything in sight, whether it be trees, walls, or manure heaps. Their mother had her hands constantly full attempting to keep them out of their father's way while he was running the business. Often times, Firekeeper took them outside Eagle's Nest into a nearby forest to allow her children to play without disturbing anyone. She took great delight in teaching them about all kinds of creatures, and what plants were edible or not.

Even though they were twins, Lycaenion and Kyran did not resemble one another. Instead, they each took after one of their parents. Lycaenion resembled Derian, with her shiny, coppery locks, green eyes, and gangly height. Kyran was on the shorter side, and had dark hair and dark eyes. He was also a lot quieter than his sister, as well as more observant. He also enjoyed learning about the animals, while Lycaenion would rather climb trees. Kyran was fascinated by the falcons that circled above, and Firekeeper wished for him to someday be able to see Elation, or another like her, in full flight glory.

One afternoon, while on one such outing, Firekeeper sat her children before her. "I have a very important story to tell you. It's is about a wolf, and girl who loved him very much…"

**THE END**

**_A/N: That's the end of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It took a while, but I'm glad it is now finally finished. But this won't be the end of my fanfiction days. If you've read this story all the way through, you're obviously a Lindskold fan. If that's true, please join your fellow fans at at the Lindskold forum at www. ibdof .com _**


End file.
